itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewon Greyjoy
Appearance and Character That guy. -------- > History Ewon was born the fourth son and fifth child of Roryn & Runa Greyjoy. He was born in the year 355 AC. From his childhood Ewon showed a clear love of the Old Way, taking his first salt wife at the age of fifteen. He spent many of his early years at sea, reaving and fighting and killing. That all changed following the murder of his brother, Urron. Following the incident Ewon set off with his brother Urrigon as well as their bastard cousin Tristifer Pyke, son of his Nuncle Nute and Nute himself. Together the four began reaving and ravaging the Summer Sea. A year into their adventure, however, Tristifer and Ewon departed for better bounty in the Narrow Sea, spending much time near the Stepstones and Tyrosh. They lived like kings, becoming renowned pirates of the Stepstones. During one fight with a group of pirates Ewon was severely injured. A poisoned sword slashed up his left eye, leaving him cut with blood clouding his vision. As well as a slash across his nose. Then he was taken off guard he was thrown on his back, nearly killed by a Warhammer, but he managed to avoid at the last moment, having his left knee smashed in the escape. Tristifer and the rest of their crew were able to defeat the pirates, but were forced to make for land due to the severity of Ewon’s injuries. In Tyrosh they found a healer who attempted to mend Ewon’s leg and stave off the poison attempting to take Ewon’s life. The healing was shoddy and though Ewon survived he would never be the same as he had been. Ewon’s leg was repaired, though not perfectly, leaving the man with a limp. His eye, however, was a different story. The healer managed to contain the poison, but the medicines he used were strange and foreign. Administering the antidote through the eye which the poison had entered his body sent Ewon screaming into agony before finally silencing. Despite the healer’s pleas to wait Tristifer, believing his cousin to be dead, proceeded to raid the healer’s house, as “payment” for his failure to save his cousin. He then looted his cousin’s corpse, stealing all that Ewon had paid the Iron Price for. Tristifer then took command of Ewon’s ship and sailed off. Hours later Ewon awoke, having survived his treatment. However, the antidote had a strange side effect, turning his left eye complete grey, pupil iris, and sclera. Even worse Ewon's leg had not set correctly, leaving him unable to run and with a hard limp. Confused and disoriented, Ewon was then confronted by the enraged healer, who had waited for Ewon to awaken in order to exact revenge for what Tristifer had done. The healer savagely beat Ewon before carving the Kraken sigil in Ewon’s back. The next day The healer sold Ewon into slavery. Ewon was bought by a Pentoshi Lord and brought back to city where Ewon toiled away in the kitchens for two years, plotting his revenge against Tristifer. However, his obedience to his master did not come easy. Twice, Ewon defied his Lord and twice he was punished for it. The top two knuckles of his right pointer and ring finger were removed for his disobedience. After two years in servitude Ewon nearly lost all of his fight. Or at least he would have if it hadn’t been for Dake. Dake was the advisor for the Pentoshi who had set up a vast spy network amongst the slaves in order to gather information for a rival house. Like Ewon, Dake was clearly westerosi. After learning of Ewon’s story Dake took Ewon under his wing, teaching him of the art of spying, it became quite clear that Ewon was a natural in the field. Dake also taught Ewon the tongue of Bastard Valyrian. Using his status as kitchen help, Ewon was frequently sent into the city, under the eyes of a guard, to buy food. Ewon took these opportunity to speak with other servants and slaves,setting up a small spy network amongst the other Pentoshi Leader’s servants. For three years Ewon grew his spy ring, slowly and meticulously, ensuring that each member was dull enough to never betray him, but smart enough to get what he needed. This incident brought him to the attention of the Prince of Pentos, who came to ask for Ewon to serve him. Soon, Ewon used his knowledge gained from his spies and took down of the high houses, revealing the leader of the house as a Gay man, bringing shame upon the house. The Prince was unaware of Ewon’s slavery, but because it was illegal in the city of Pentos, Ewon’s master could not tell the Prince know and Ewon took the opportunity to escape and become an advisor to the Prince. For several years Ewon’s spy ring continued to grow as Ewon used his power and influence to gain riches and jewels through bribery and blackmail. Finally, after six hellish years Ewon struck west from Pentos aboard a ship with all the riches he had stolen and collected from his time as a Spymaster, but not before leaving behind a message to the Prince that could cripple several great houses of Pentos. Vengeful yet learned, Ewon returned to Pyke to find Tristifer captaining his ship and laying with his Salt Wife. All of the pain and suffering that Ewon had suffered as a slave came into his mind, however, Ewon remained calm. Crippled from his injuries and unable to fight, Ewon chose another route. Slowly, but surely he regained contact with his more loyal crew members, including the bastard Yara Pyke and "Long" Yohn". He worked with them to lure Tristifer out of Pyke and down to a small cove on the island. From there, he surprised his bastard cousin when his crew turned on him, allowing for Ewon to personally drown the man himself. From there Ewon and his reunited crew returned to his ship, killing his old salt wife and stringing up the other mutineers. Ewon, now unable to fight, began a new life using the skills he had acquired in Essos. Using up much of his fortune, Ewon established a few small spy rings in Westeros, finding the larger area of a coast rather than a city to be strange, as he stumbled slightly before gaining his foothold as a Spy Master on the Iron Islands. During this time Ewon met with one of his spies more often than not, Iona Farwynd. After a few years of working together, Ewon took Iona for his wife, though she proved to still be a valuable asset to his spy rings. Recent Events Stuff. Timeline * 355AC: Ewon is born * 366AC 3rd Moon: Ewon is given command of his own ship * 366AC 5th Moon: Ewon sails with brothers & father to war * 369AC: Ewon and company set out for the Summer Sea * 371AC: Ewon & Tristifer move on to the Narrow Sea * 372AC 3rd Moon: Ewon is badly wounded during a fight, left to die by Tristifer * 372AC 4th Moon: Ewon arrives in Pentos * 372AC 6th Moon: Ewon’s first finger is removed * 373AC 1st Moon: Ewon’s second finger is removed. * 374AC 5th Moon: Ewon joins Dake’s spy ring & learns Bastard Valyrian * 374AC 11th Moon: Ewon begins establishing his own spy ring * 375: Ewon is taken into the service of the Prince of Pentos * 377AC 2nd Moon: Ewon departs from Pentos with riches * 377AC 6th Moon: Ewon returns to Pyke, killing his bastard cousin, salt wife, and crew mates * 377AC 10th Moon: Ewon begins establishing his spy rings * 378AC: Ewon meets Iona for the first time, inducting her into his spy ring. * 379AC 2nd Moon: Ewon marries Iona Farwynd * 379AC 3rd Moon: Ewon's injury gets worse, leaving him needed a cane to walk. * Family & NPCs * Iona Greyjoy (nee Farwynd) - Wife & Spy - Gift: Agility * Hake Greyjoy - Cousin & First Mate * Yara Pyke - Crew Mate - Gift: Duelist * “Long” Yohn - Crew Mate - Berserker * Garland - Crew mate - Gift: Strong * Donnel “The Giant” - Crew Mate - Gift: Towering Category:Ironborn Category:House Greyjoy